Forgotten Tides
by Luna Nightfall
Summary: My name is AJ I have a twin DJ and we are part vampire part werewolf I know weird combo but it's a lot more complicated than that. Join me in my fight to stay in on place, I hope you have more fun reading my story than I do living it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Stories**

_It's over_  
_Look out below_  
_And I'm wasted_  
_I still taste it_  
_Yeah it's so hard to let go_  
_So breathe in now_  
_And breathe it out_  
_The forecast_  
_A car crash_  
_It's looking like another..._

_Breakdown, rebound_  
_This could be my last goodbye_  
_You cross your heart, I hope to die_

_And I can't deny your eyes_  
_You know I try to read between the lines_  
_I saw a warning sign_  
_And then you threw me up against the wall_  
_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_  
_I wish that I had never loved at all_

_No rewinds_  
_No second times_  
_And I won't break_  
_I won't waste, everything you left behind_  
_So don't follow_  
_Just let it go_  
_The weather's, been better_  
_Don't let it be another..._

Hey I'm AJ and I have a twin brother DJ and we're really close, but I guess that's what happens when you have a twin. My whole life my mom, brother and I have been moving around you know here and there and all that. Well our "here" is very familiar, we are at my godmothers oh! right her name is Leah. We have been here a lot as we grew up but we only stay for a day or two before my mom starts to freak out and go crazy so then can you guess? We leave again. I don't have any real friends because of how much I move I never get the chance to have any, my brother is the person I spent my whole life with. I was going to move so what point was there to make friends to just leave behind and get all sad and pissed off at my mom for making me leave. But now I'm so irritated with my mom and her not telling us what the hell is going on I need things to change and fast.

I never really figured out why my mom moves us around a lot. All I know is that Embry my dad, kind of a banded her when she told him she was pregnant with us and just erased himself from her life completely. Usually when she tells the story she ends up crying leaving us behind with a whole bunch of questions on our arm I can see why she hates to talk about it. I feel bad for mom she had to raise me and my brother alone… well most of the time anyway. Leah has helped us along the way (she doesn't like for us to call her godmother, it makes her feel old). But like I said Leah wasn't the only one to help, so did our "grandma" Alice, "grandpa Jasper" and the rest of the Cullen's. I know what they trust me and I know Jacob is a werewolf. I know because I'm half werewolf and half vampire, everyday unit DJ and I were 4 my mom would pray right before we would go to bed, that we would never phase and have a normal life. But it wasn't god who took those chances away from us. My mom took away all chances of being normal when she said…

"AJ, AJ WAKE UP!" DJ shook my shoulders violently.

"Huh What? What'd I miss?" I said my eyes blinking fiercely taking in the bright light The room surrounding me is where I would always stay at Leah's, small but it's always makes me feel happy, except for the one think that sits in the corner haunting me my suitcase full of the clothes I'm sure any day now will be full again .

"Are you awake now?" he asked a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Why what happened?" I asked fear rising in my voice. Something happened, that DJ better hurry up and get off his chest.

"Nothing mom has a doctor appointment and she told me to remind you." Oh, I hate it when he does that to me, gets me all worked up over nothing. I sat up and rubbed my head. I have a massive headache my eyes squeezed shut in hope of soothing the pain.

"O wow how long did I sleep for?" I asked still rubbing my head.

"Well let's see, you took a nap 2 and it is now 4:45." He said looking at his watch that he never seems not to have.

"O crap! Why did you let me sleep for so long? Did mom leave yet?" I said standing up, not knowing exactly what I was going to do. Of course mom left.

Wow head rush. I feel into my brothers waiting arms.

"Uh yeah she did. Are you ok?" He said sitting me back down on the bed.

"I'm fine. Did mom get her papers?" I asked looking threw the papers on my bed side table.

"Yeah I gave them to her. You haven't slept in 3 nights you need rest." He was such an awesome brother.

"How did you know where they were?" I said letting my hands rest. I stood up slowly DJ ready to catch me again if needed.

"I'm your twin remember." He tapped his head and smiled. What girl wouldn't want to date him, if he wasn't my brother I would.

"Right." I grabbed my mom's old brush and pulled it through my knotted hair. "Ok break times over, you want breakfast or um lunch I guess?" I looked at my imaginary watch.

"Thanks but Leah made some about a half hour ago. Yours is in the microwave." Why do people do that? Putting it in the microwave doesn't do anything!

"Oh and mom said we need to start packing…again." He whispered the last part. I'm not the only one who is sick of moving all the time. I knew it! Jeeze I guess that's what they mean when they say dreams do COME TRUE!

"No." I said firmly. Shock crossed DJ's features.

"I am sick and tired of running from nothing! This is our home DJ, it always has been, where we were born and where I don't know about you but where I'm staying. I am not leaving this beautiful place behind AGAIN!" I walked out the door and on to the porch looking at the beach. I use "again" so much when I talk about packing and moving. I am so sensitive on that subject, I crossed my arms and stood there looking out to the people on the beach whose life has to be a lot better than mine.

There weren't very many people on the beach except this couple holding hands (I want that so much) and this guy holding and little girl. I think her name was Claire. She was here once or twice before. There was another guy besides the other somehow he noticed my stare and looking up into my eyes. He froze in place. But what caught my attention was the both were only wearing shorts and that's it nothing else. Weird.

DJ threw a blanket around my shoulder and while rubbing my arms pushed me inside despite my struggles. Dang he's getting strong and when did he get so tall?

"Gosh are you crazy? It's freezing outside."I took in my short Capri's and muscle shirt.

"Yeah sorry but I was proving a point!" I said snuggling with my new addition of blankets.

"You're not the only one is tired of moving. You know I love you and would do anything for you, but a dude needs his guy time. I don't even have time to get friends to have guy time." He said falling back on the couch, slumping like a man ageing before his life in a matter of seconds.

"DJ I'm not going to move again. We're about to be 14 years old for crying out loud I need a LIFE!" I said.

"If you're not going I'm not either." He stated.

"I'm glad to hear that," I smiled but it's not only us, everybody wants us to stay oh except mom. "Ok well I'm going to take my shower and get ready." I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "Smile now cry later" with a smiley face on it.

When I got in the bathroom I pulled my fingers through my hair and started the shower.

I finished my shower in 5 minutes and got out. I don't take long showers unless I'm depressed I mean I am but not that much anymore. It's not like moving is such a big thing around here you know? I may have long hair but not a lot so it's not much to wash.

I tilted my head letting all my hair fall to one side, still pulling a towel through my hair I noticed DJ watching his favorite movie 'Transformers Revenge of the Fallen'.

This is my chance, when he watches this movie he is at his happiest.

Yeah I don't know.

"What- cha watchin'?" I rocked back and forth on my heels waiting for him to notice. When he finally did I grabbed a piece of pop corn mixed with M&M's. We don't know why we like it that way we just do.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Why would you ever assume I want something dear brother that I love and care for so much?" His eyes grew large and he leaned away from me.

"You're scaring me!"

"Ok I need to need to go to the store, want to go?" I asked. Mom doesn't care where I go just as long as I go with DJ.

"Yeah sure, that wasn't much. Why don't you just ask instead of scaring me? Just let me pull my shoes on." He jumped off the couch and into his room. Well that was pay back in an odd way. It's what he did to me, he had to of expected me to do something.

Leaving me with popcorn I waited picking up a blue M&M and stood up to set the bowl on the kitchen counter.

I just turned off the TV when DJ was back. Wow he has gotten fast.

"Ok let's go." At that we left.

We headed to the closest corner store. Which was right up the beach.

"Race you to the shore!" I said after already taking a head start. Ok I've gotten fast to but nothing compared to DJ.

I looked back to see him catching up easily. I laughed and turned my head to look back to the shore where I ran right smack into the guy from this morning. It was just the two guys without Claire.

"Wow watch out!" He shouted before realizing who ran into him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't see you… I was just….," BABBBLING LIKE AND IDIOT!

I looked up into his eyes and blushed "No I'm sorry, are you ok?" Mood swings. He smiled and let loose of my arm that apparently he just realized he was holding.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I took a step back. Wow it might be cold outside but these guys are like the suns best friend.

"Gosh AJ are you ok?" DJ said coming up from behind me. I thought he was closer than that.

"Yes I'm fine!" People are asking me that a lot today. I started giggling. DJ held a laugh himself.

We turned back to the two guys, "hey I'm Seth." The one that was holding Claire waved awkwardly.

"Oh yeah your Leah's brother right?" Finally I got to meet him.

"Yes and who are you?" he asked a beautiful smile pulled on his lips. Why are guys so hot around here!

"I'm Leah's god daughter AJ, and this is DJ her god son." I shoved DJ's arm. The one guy whose name I still don't know looked at Seth with an evil glare.

"Oh yeah I remember, you've been around here and there, your Alieca's kids!" Seth's eyes opened wide. He got the "here and there" part right.

"Yes how do you know my mother?" I asked.

"Oh she used to-" he was cut off by the other guy throwing a short sharp nod.

"She's an old friend. I'm Quil." He pulled his hand over to me. I shook it and let go.

"Hello." Me and DJ said at the same time. We burst into fits of laughter a lot. Seth and Quil joined in.

"Ok well we should hurry mom will be home soon." DJ said once the laughing died out.

"Yeah we should." We turned to walk when Seth and Quil stopped us.

"Wait how long are you to here for?" Seth asked.

"Um probably just a little longer, why?" DJ answered.

I looked at Seth but the feeling of Quil's eyes on me never left.

"Well were having a bonfire tonight why don't you guys come." Quil talk to me.

"Yeah WE would love to come." I said for us both, emphasizing the "we" part.

"Ok. Later then…?"

"Later." I agreed with a smile.

DJ and I walked off into the store. I looked back and Quil mouthed "bye" I smiled and mouthed "bye" back.

Hey I hope you like my first chapter let me know and please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bone Fire SHOCK!**

_Now that it's all said and done,_  
_I can't believe you were the one_  
_To build me up and tear me down,_  
_Like an old abandoned house._  
_What you said when you left_  
_Just left me cold and out of breath._  
_I fell too far, was in way too deep._  
_Guess I let you get the best of me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._  
_I'm slowly getting closure._  
_I guess it's really over._  
_I'm finally getting better._  
_And now I'm picking up the pieces._  
_I'm spending all of these years_  
_Putting my heart back together._  
_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_  
_I got over you._

_You took a hammer to these walls,_  
_Dragged the memories down the hall,_  
_Packed your bags and walked away._  
_There was nothing I could say._  
_And when you slammed the front door shut,_  
_A lot of others opened up,_  
_So did my eyes so I could see_  
_That you never were the best for me._

AJ's POV:

Ok I am freaking excited, I am going to the bone fire! I think it's a good chance to meet new people who I might like. You know I have earned a chance at friends. The challenge was telling mom that I am not moving again of me and DJ.

…FLASHBACK…

"AJ…DJ did you both finish packing?" Mom called from the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"No mom we didn't," DJ took my hand and we walked up to mom by her bed.

"Well why not? We leave this afternoon." She gave us a smirk and put her hands on her hips and went back to stuffing clothes into her bag not even bothering to fold them.

"Mom I'm not…" I began.

"Mom we are not moving again." DJ corrected me, reminding me that I'm not alone in this whole situation.

"Oh and why not?" Mom stopped abruptly, we flinched but it's time for things to change. She had a hint of amusement in her eyes. She didn't believe us. Great! This is going to be easy!

"Mom we're were almost 14, we need real friends that we won't leave behind in 5 days! And we need a real life. You say you want us to be successful when grow up all the time but you keep taking our chances away from us when they are this close!" I held out my hand and made a tiny gap in between my thumb and pointing finger, tears fell freely. DJ pulled me into a hug whispering that everything would be ok, when really it's not.

Mom was lost in thought and she also began to cry. She let out soft sighs full of sadness and sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

"How did I let everything get so… out of hand?" She whispered to herself.

DJ and I waited giving her space to think. A smile spread across her face. "You are absolutely right. I have kept you from earning friends and having lives. And for that I am sorry." I smiled and went to hug her with DJ right behind me.

I wiped some of her newly fallen tears. We all laughed at the fact that we were crying. But for once they were tears of joy.

"Does this mean…" I waited wanting her to finish the sentence.

"Yes we are staying. But…" She held up a finger stopping our joy. "You still need to pack were going to live with Grandpa and Grandma Cullen." She waited for us to explode out of our minds, to basically go crazy.

"GRANDMA AND GRANDPA?" We mimicked each other together jumping up and down. Mom dropped her head into one of her hands and shook her head laughing.

Grandpa Jasper and Grandma Alice. She is not really moms, mom but she is her auntie. Before we were born grandma adopted mom because our moms...mom died when she had our mom. Wow confusing.

"Yeah now go pack I have to tell them were are coming." Although I can bet Grandma Alice already knows we plan on coming.

Before mom could pull out her phone it buzzed in her pocket.

Mom didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was. She flipped it open and waited, "ALIECA YOUR STAYING?" The oh so familiar voice shouted into the phone. We all flinched away from the loud noise, mom held the phone a safe distance away from her ear.

"Yes WE are." She emphasized we real slow.

"OMIGOSH AJ AND DJ TOO!" She was still yelling. Even though we were on the other side of the room we could still hear her perfectly and still have to cover our ears.

"Yeah they are." Mom giggled. I wonder what it was like for her before we were born. Hum I'll have to ask her about that when things…calm down.

"Umm mom one more thing." I said.

"Hold on mom, yes sweetie what is it?" She held the phone to her shoulder.

"Well we were wondering if…" I was cut off by grandma on the phone.

"Let them go they deserve a night out." She said from the speaker her voice finally calm. I smiled, she is such a great aunt, grandma thing- person.

"Well what is it that you want?" mom asked knowing she cannot deny her mom, but still she made an attempt to act motherly.

"Can we go to a bonfire tonight?"

"I… we meet a few people when we went to the store earlier and they invited us." DJ talked but mom stared at me.

"People?" She continued to stare at me.

"Yeah Quil and Seth. You know Uncle Seth." DJ said.

"Don't be over protective…let them go." Alice said from the phone.

"Ok you can go just stay together." She said sternly. Jabbing a finger in my direction.

…FLASHBACK END…

I'm glad Alice was there otherwise, I would be at home watching moves as always.

My eyes open and reality comes back to me in a flash. Steam rises all around me and engulfs in a cloud. I reach for the handle and wait for the water to stop, my vision in the mirror reappears. I jump out in hope that I wasn't in too long, I wipe my hand along the clear glass leaving on strip that is uneven at the edges. I can only think about what is going to happen as I get ready. Leah picked out a pair of purple skinny jeans, black high top converse, a black shirt and jacket. A smile lifts at the corners as I take in my smile. It's shocking that I can smile and mean it. When I finally fall out of my daze I realize it's starting at any minute.

"DJ hurry up its time to leave!" I banged on his door. He usually waits till last minute to finally get ready. I hope this isn't one of those times!

"Ok, ok calm down I'm ready." He walked out his door in jeans a black shirt and white vans.

I held up his sweater. He smiled and grabbed it from my hands. "How did you know I was going to wear this sweater?"

"I guess it just hit me!" I laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Mom were leaving. We will be home as soon as it's over." We both hugged her goodbye and headed toward the beach.

I wasn't hard to find the group of people, one the guys are huge, and two you could see the fire sparks in the dimming gray night. The sky was dark but it had an orange glow from the fire, stars crawled on every inch of the sky and I could swear I saw a shooting star.

We walked up to be greeted by Quil, I gave him a hug and DJ did the boy handshake thingy. UGH boys!

"Hey glad you guys made it!" he smiled exposing and long line of brilliant white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah thanks for inviting us."I said as DJ shook his head in agreement.

"You can sit right there."He pointed to a large tree that had fallen over. We took our seats as everybody began to gather around the large fire that looked as though animals were dancing around in the sparks.

"Want anything to drink?" Quil asked me.

"Umm can I have water…DJ?" I asked.

"Nah I'm cool." Typical boys… UGH.

"Ok." he flashed a smile and walked off.

"Wait! I'll get my water." I smiled at Quil. This is a good chance for DJ to get to know the guys. I'm not going to take that chance away from him. Besides I could use a little guy time myself. Hehe kidding.

Quil lead me over to a table at the edge of the glow of the fire and stopped to pull out my water.

"Hey AJ I would of got your water." He said after I took a sip. The water flowed down my throat making me wake up for my nap in the shower.

"No it's ok Quil really, it's just my mom moves us around so much that I really want DJ to the chance to make solid friends, you know?" My eyes grew moist. Oh my god are you serious! Why in the world am I crying? I should be happy out of my mind.

Quil noticed my tears and pulled me into a huge that not even a paper could fall from. I know that I shouldn't be hugging him not only 'cause of the fact that we just meet, but I don't even know him. But instead of being scared or completely repulsed the hug was warm and relaxing.

About 20 minutes later (or that's what I felt like, I could of stayed in his arms all night) we released from the hug even though it seemed like neither of us wanted to.

"Thank you Quil, I really needed that." I smiled. "I really had no idea why I was crying." I tried to explain but he stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. All of us go through it once in our lives don't we?" He was so right.

"Yeah but still thanks I'll make it up to you. I promise." My body heaved up in a sorry attempt to stand on my tippy toes, I gave him a kiss on the check and gave his hand a slight squeeze. I took a small slow step back and went back to sit with DJ.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He called after me, I could hear the smile in his voice and feel it on my face.

"Where were you?" DJ whispered to me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." Although I don't plan to, I mean it's not like anything happened. We just hugged.

"Hey everybody! Did I miss anything?" A deep voice called from a distance. Nobody looked up except for me and DJ.

"No." Seth said and continued to play with Claire. The tall muscular boy walk up to the surrounding group. He was dark skinned and like many other guys here not wearing a shirt. His eyes were dark and endless but filled with pain he looked like he hasn't slept in days huh wonder why? I suppose most girls would be attracted to this man but I have a feeling I know him from somewhere. He looked about 30 years old or somewhere around the same age of my mom.

This man… or boy said hi to everybody as he went around the circle of people.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed to two new faces, ours. "Hey I don't supposed me have met before? You are?" he stuck out his hand to each of us.

"This is AJ Brandon Cullen Clearwater…and DJ Damien Cullen Clearwater, right?" HE paused and we nodded. "Yeah, wow that was a mouth full." Quil said walking up behind us holding my water that I forgot at the table. Sorry I was kind of occupied hugging this one strange guy who I am weirdly attracted to, to remember my water.

"So I'm guessing everybody just calls you AJ and DJ?" He had amusement in his eyes but it died out as soon as it started. "Hey I'm Embry." He smiled, but he didn't mean it. Wait! Did he just say Embry as in my DAD Embry? DJ and I froze as the name hit us right smack in the heart.

"There Alieca's kids." Seth said. Half a second later he understood what he said and smacked his hand over his mouth. Everybody lifted their heads slowly to take in Embry's response.

DJ and I just stared in complete horror as Embry froze and began to shake.

"WHAT?" He shouted. I couldn't make out any emotion on his face because he was shaking so much.

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

_"I could really use a wish right now."_

Embry's POV:

I hope I'm not running late. The bone fire is starting any minute.

That's the least of my worries.

I'm Embry and that's the only thing to you need to know that's important in my life except the fact that the love of my life, my soul, my reason to exists, left me 13 years ago. She has been around La push lately but has left before I even know where to find her. That day was terrible for me I found out she was pregnant and how was I supposed to respond? I know I didn't do anything right after that, I just avoided her for a while and one day she was on the beach and saw me standing with Amy. She smiled and left and well… never reappeared. I messed up and I really need to fix this.

I'm in stuck in a vortex and cannot find my way out. Pain is miserable.

I could smell the bone fire up the beach and I put on my best happy face.

"Hey everybody! Did I miss anything?" I said as I entered the group.

"No." Seth said playing with none other than… Claire. I glared at him I swear he is so basic sometimes.

I left Seth alone and said hi to everybody, there were two new faces, that held something I don't know… familiar.

"Hey I don't supposed me have met before? You are?" I stuck my hand out to both of them. They have to be twins. Just like my kids are… where ever they are.

The girl took my hand first then the boy. Their hands were warm but still had a slight chill to them. They looked really familiar.

"This is AJ Brandon Cullen Clearwater…and DJ Damien Cullen Clearwater. Wow that was a mouth full." Quil said. Aw crap another imprint! Well at least he has a chance to love her. Sigh.

But I'm smiling, why? Why do these to kids make me want to smile?

"Their Alieca's kids." Seth said and slapped his hand to cover his mouth. My body tensed up and I began to shake.  
Alieca, Alieca, Alieca! She is back! I have to find her! I will look to the ends of the earth until I find her and get her back.

"WHAT?" I shouted. I was shaking more rapidly not because I was mad but because I was so happy I could smile and not have to fake it!

AJ's POV:

Embry is here right now. CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! We cannot tell mom about this. Or we will move for sure.

"Umm I think we should go." I said standing up and taking DJ's hand. We backed away slowly until we were in the trees shadows then we ran.

Before we reached the house I stopped DJ.

"We have to promise each other to never tell mom about this or we will have to move!" I whispered to DJ.

"Agreed I just hope he won't find mom and hurt her… again." His voice sounded so helpless, I hugged him and we both just stayed like that for a while.

This is not going to be easy mom has been hurt enough, looks like someone else is going to have to be the grown up for a while…


End file.
